Sentimientos confundidos
by Woozii
Summary: "Si no puedes amarme entonces ódiame, al menos podré sentir la misma intensidad".


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de GoRA y Yui Kuroe.

 **NA:** Primer historia en el fandom. Yupi.

(Corregido 23/08/2015).

* * *

 **Sentimientos confundidos.**

* * *

Lo conoció de joven. Ambos lo eran. En ese entonces la intensidad de tristeza o depresión de Saruhiko no había evolucionado a su compañero insomnio, y tenía una razón. En aquellos entonces _la razón_ era el suplemento de las pastillas con caritas felices que le hacían odiar al mundo en silencio mientras caía en un trance somnoliento, y respondía al nombre de Misaki Yata; un chico flacucho y bajo pero fiero como la peor de las bestias. Lo conoció en la escuela por casualidad o quizás destino, y desde ese entonces todo pareció cambiar. Su vida entera se transformó. Saruhiko estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo catalogara como _sociópata_ por no poder relacionarse con la gente sin ser odiado pero con Misaki era diferente. Hablaba con él y se divertían, pasaban juntos el tiempo; saltándose clases, conversando, jugando videojuegos, escuchándolo maldecir acerca de un montón de cosas y yendo a la casa del otro a pasar el rato. Saruhiko no lo decía en voz alta pero se evidenciaba con sus acciones; que seguiría a Yata lealmente a dónde éste fuera sin dudarlo dos veces porque era su preciado (mejor) amigo. Su único amigo. Era la única persona que estaba dispuesto a tenerlo a su lado y no lo había abandonado, por esa razón él tampoco lo haría y no pensaba hacerlo. Era su (mejor) amigo.

Suyo y sólo suyo.

O así lo era hasta que se unieron a Homra sólo porque Misaki quería y él lo siguió para seguir igual que siempre, juntos. Yata se había emocionado mucho con la idea, Saruhiko simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras pudiera seguir junto a él todo debería estar bien. Pero la idea no duró mucho porque de pronto parecía que la atención de Misaki recaía en cualquier parte menos en él, especialmente en Mikoto-san. Las puertas le llamaban más la atención a Yata que sí mismo y eso lo comenzó a agobiar.

—¡Mikoto-san es genial!

Saruhiko todos los días debía escuchar eso. Ahogándose en ira y rabia, quedándose a un lado. Parecía que no importaba lo que tratara de hacer; llevar un videojuego nuevo o sacar un tema de conversación que antes les hubiera hecho reír a carcajada limpia, a Yata simplemente _ya no le interesaba_. Eso de la misma manera que le irritaba le dolió. Lastimaba en una parte específica de su pecho cuando simplemente podía quedarse de pie observando cómo Yata se llevaba bien con todo el mundo (a pesar de todo era carismático de naturaleza y siendo como era caía bien), mientras que él no podía hablar bien con sus compañeros y la mayoría le caía mal.

—Misaki, si algún día yo me fuera, ¿estarías triste? —pregunta de manera casual pero seria, intentando que su tono desinteresado se escuche lo suficientemente bien para que su amigo le tome el peso necesario.

—¿Ah? —brama el más bajo mientras lo fulmina con la mirada. Pasa por alto el hecho de que su (mejor) amigo lo llame por su primer nombre aunque sabe lo mucho que le hincha las pelotas ese hecho. Suspira. Es de noche, tarde, y caminan a casa con las farolas de la calle alumbrando la vereda y el rugido de la ciudad rodeándolos. Cualquier persona normal diría que es peligroso andar de esa manera, tan libres, pero a ellos les da igual porque se sienten reyes y amos del universo entero. Nada más peligroso que ellos mismos—¿A qué viene eso?

—¿Lo estarías?

Yata se ríe ligeramente, de esa manera tan extraña y propia que tiene él como si siempre se estuviera mofando de algo.

—Eso no pasara —concluye y la pregunta no es respondida.

Fushimi se muerde el labio. Saborea sangre. Sangre roja. Odia el rojo.

Odia, odia el rojo.

De pronto lo único que desea es destruir todo lo que sea rojo.

Saruhiko sabe todo de Misaki y lo quiere por eso, al mismo tiempo que siente y sabe que le pertenece porque es quien lo conoce mejor; cuáles son sus juegos favoritos, su comida predilecta, por qué es tímido con las chicas, a qué le teme, qué le gusta y así la lista es eterna. Como él lo sabe es suyo y ahí reside el por qué la vista se le nubla cuando nota lo bien que se lleva con todos. No es justo. ¿Por qué él, quien lleva más tiempo con Yata, parece ser dejado de lado ante personas con las cuales convive hace menos de un año?

(—Antes sólo me mirabas a mí así).

Un día explota y no lo aguanta. Su salud mental siempre al borde del precipicio sujeta por Misaki parece destruirse. En casa, cuando se encuentra solo, por primera vez llora de angustia, ira y tristeza. Golpea las paredes con los puños generándose heridas mientras se pregunta por qué y blasfema contra el idiota de Misaki. Lo maldice tanto que corre al baño a vomitar y piensa que puede odiarlo, que debería porque será lo mejor para sí mismo, así todo sería más fácil. Piensa en su expresión cuando se enoja y le parece excitante, algo se estremece dentro de él y no puede ahogar su carcajada. Piensa en la boca de Misaki maldiciendo también mientras su cuerpo pequeño se agita y se deleita con la imagen.

Toma su decisión y al día siguiente se encuentra acorralado en un callejón sucio por un furioso Yata que no deja de hablar. Saruhiko le hace callar quemando su símbolo de Homra con la yema de sus dedos; duele pero no tanto como el dolor dentro de su pecho. Ambos se quedan quietos y mudos. Puede ver que Misaki no cree posible que pudiera hacer algo tan blasfemo como aquello. Pelean más y Saruhiko se divierte porque es la primera vez en mucho tiempo (desde que entraron ahí) que sus ojos sólo están sobre él. Le gusta. Se vuelve adicto a esa atención.

Tras eso se despiden pero Saruhiko nunca puede dejar de pensar en Misaki porque su vida entera gira entorno a él.

(—Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Yata habría seguido a mi mejor amigo).

Misaki lo odia, Saruhiko lo ama; le gusta que lo odie y le haga muecas mostrándole los colmillos. Le gusta la forma en que su cuerpo se tensa cuando lo ve y arde en llamas (literalmente). A Fushimi le gusta llamarlo Misaki con aquel tono juguetón de amante travieso. Le gusta salir a la calle y pensar que puede encontrarlo, mientras en esos minutos de su encuentro Yata vuelve a ser suyo y sólo suyo.

Y es un día, tiempo después de su traición, en que Saruhiko acorrala al más bajo de una manera muy parecida que él hizo en antaño. Le clava los dedos largos y delgados en los hombros y bebe los siseos de sus labios rojos (aquel rojo que tanto odia y al mismo tiempo ama, porque es de él). Se deleita con los sonidos que escapan de su boca:

— _Ngh…_

Se divierte saboreando su cuello mientras lo marca con rudeza y evita los golpes que podría recibir sujetando sus muñecas contra el ladrillo. Quiere que el mundo sepa que Misaki es suyo. Besa sus labios con hambre, muerde el inferior y lo tira hasta que Misaki se queja. Pega sus cuerpos e inhala el aroma que conoce muy bien. Se restriega contra él y muerde todo lo que puede morder; orejas, cuello, mejillas, labios y hombro. Lo besa e introduce su lengua, abusa de su cavidad bocal hasta que se queda sin aliento y jadea contra él. Sonríe ante la escena, de forma retorcida y a su manera encantadora. Lame su cuello con lentitud con la punta de su lengua sin perderse los escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo y luego mordisquea su clavícula. Misaki no puede evitar gemir, su cuerpo reacciona a la estimulación más rápido de lo que se da cuenta.

— _¡Ah…!_

Saruhiko ríe y traza besos delicados hasta su oreja. Entrelaza sus dedos con dulzura y lo aprieta contra sí deseando mantenérselo a su merced, en cautiverio para siempre, sólo para él. Muerde el lóbulo de su oreja y susurra con voz ronca:

—Si no puedes amarme, entonces ódiame.

Porque al menos podrá sentir la misma intensidad.


End file.
